The invention n relates to a blood pump including a rotor, which is mounted via a bearing in a pump housing.
Such blood pumps are known in various embodiments. Firstly, a differentiation was made between radial and axial pumps. Particularly good results were achieved with a diagonal flow. The invention therefore relates in particular to the field of diagonal pumps.
An essential area of use of such blood pumps is the conveying of human blood within extracorporeal circuits. The blood pump then takes over completely or partially the pumping function of the heart, and it can be used to assist the heart, for regeneration or bridging for a period of several days. The usage takes place in connection with the clinically conventional components such as PVC tube systems, oxygenators, arterial filters and, if required, various reservoirs. Instead of a PVC tube system, silicone tube pieces up to entire silicone tube systems can also be used.
Special consoles, which can also take over the drive, serve for control, energy supply and monitoring.
It is advantageous in such pumps if the principle of magnetic coupling is used, in order to uncouple the blood component from the drive component. This makes it possible to keep the blood-conducting surfaces very small. A compact construction enables a usage which is patient-friendly and is close to the patient.
In such blood pumps, the rotor is preferably mounted on a ball bearing of ceramic or of aluminium oxide. Forces which can lead to a heating or damage of the pump act in the region of the bearing.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of further developing such a blood pump.